


Glossy

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [135]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie gets flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glossy

“What am I supposed to do with all these?” Hobbie held out a handful of flowers with glossy red petals toward Wedge, “I went into town to run an errand for Tycho and people kept handing me flowers.”

Wedge looked at the large bouquet, nodding, “You were in uniform, what did you expect?”

“To be left alone so I could run my errand. I’ve gone into town several times before and usually people just ignore me, or make rude gestures if I get the parking spot they wanted.” Hobbie smirked, “Or if Wes is with me.”

Wedge closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “The two of you really don’t read those briefing packets about our bases, do you?” He slapped Hobbie’s shoulder and they started walking toward the pilot lounge together, “Today is a holiday. Two years ago this planet was liberated from the Empire, so they celebrate by recognizing the sacrifices of the Rebellion and the New Republic military. One of the symbols is a red flower to recognize the loss of life and health by military personnel.”

Hobbie looked at his handful of flowers, “So can I leave these in the lounge for everyone?”

“Sure,” Wedge nodded slowly and smiled, “You should be glad that you don’t get a flower for every injury you’ve had. You would have enough to fill a room.”

“If you weren’t my commanding officer, I’d hurt you for that.” Hobbie smiled and shook his head as they entered the lounge. “I’d better find a vase.”


End file.
